mvccshfandomcom-20200214-history
Carnage
Introduction Pros * He is the fastest character in the game * He had speedy normals and specials * Hyper Combo can OTG Cons * Has the lowest health in the Game * More unsafe with whiffed and blocked hyper combos than venom How to Select Carnage Highlight Chun Li: Right, Down 4x, Left, Up 4x, Right 2x, Down 2x, Left 2x, Down 2x, Right 2x, Up 4x, Left 2x, Up Basic Tips Launchers: HP Magic Series: Ground Magic Series: Hunter Series (LP LK MP MK HP HK) Jump Magic Series: Hunter Series (LP LK MP MK HP HK) Super Jump Magic Series: Hunter Series (LP LK MK MP HP HK) AC Finisher: HP, HK, Venom Fang Move List Special Moves Lunge Bite -236+P: Carnage uses the Venom's Crouching HP animations, mash it for more hits and damage. Dive Bite - 236+P (In Air): Venom does a dive into the opponent. Less range than Venom one, only a Combo Ender. Venom Bite - 236+K: Carnage surrounds himself with symbiote tendrils and hits a few times if close to the enemy. Venom's Jumping HK but with more hits. Web Throw - 63214+P: Carnage shoots a we at the oppenent, and if it lands, they will take a good chunk of damage then thrown to the other side of the screen. Same properties as venom's. Hyper Combos Venom Web - 236+PP: Same as Venom but with faster startup Death Bite - 236+KK: Same as Venom but made cheap damage. Combos Normal Combos 1. LP, LK, MP, MK, Lunge Bite 2. c. LP, c. LK, c. MP, c. MK, c. HP, Lunge Bite 3. LP, HK, MP, MK, MP, UF, LP, LK, MP, MK, HK, Dive Bite 4. LP, LK, MP, MK, Death Bite 5. c. LP, c. LK, c. MP, c. MK, c. HK, Death Bite 6. (in corner) Venom Web, c. LP, c. MP, c. MK, c. HP, c. MP, c. MP, Venom Bite Infinite Information courtesy of Zipped442 from the MvC:CSH discord. Lemme divulge the details for this infinite: 6HK, 8 jLP jMP jHP jHK land, jHP jHK land xn For the throw, you need to use MK or HK throw. Unfortunately the throw flips positioning so you will have to do 4HK if the opponent is in the corner. You need to delay the jLP slightly, as it could whiff on the opponent. The rest is pretty auto-pilot, chain the rest of the 1st aerial rave and land. Here is the easy part, hold straight up, jHP chained into jHK. You must note the height of the opponent however, as if they're too low the jHK will whiff or miss some hits. Video of this can be found here.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e3-OQd2iRHg&feature=youtu.be 236PP, 2LK 2MP 2HP, 2HP xn: It's as simple as it looks, as soon as you land, 2LK 2MP 2HP, and link into each rep of 2MP 2HP. Mind the height of the opponent once again! Note: This infinite cannot be started off any OTG, I tried doing so off of Colossus by no dice, I did notice another combo that used this infinite. Video of this can be found here.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TXh1fnrzYtY&feature=youtu.be Zipped couldn't get this combo myself, so I'll use the source video. By the looks of it you do: 6HK, 7 jLP jMP jHP land, 2LK 2MP 2HP, 2HP xn If anyone can reproduce this combo, please contact Zipped and tell him how! He couldn't get the 2LK to link. https://youtu.be/gSnYIFYuzl8?t=206 Resources (Placeholder until Wiki starts functioning again and lets me insert videos) Category:Characters